Apple Pie
by love-serenades
Summary: Who knew apple pie could take so much effort to make? Annabeth and Percy will never underestimate it again. One-shot.


**A/N: Hehe I was bored, so I randomly wrote a one-shot about Percy and Annabeth on Thanksgiving day. :)**

**Enjoy, and R&R as always!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

><p><strong>Apple Pie<strong>

"Oh, I love this holiday." Annabeth sighed happily as she and Percy cooked up Thanksgiving dinner. Usually, Percy's mom would be cooking, but this year Percy decided to pitch in. And naturally, he made Annabeth help too.

"That's easy for you to say. I had to go shopping to get all these ingredients ready. I hate shopping. I don't know how girls stand it," Percy grumbled from the counter. He was eating blue cookies that his mom had baked earlier that day.

"Shopping isn't bad. Anyways, at least I'm doing the cooking. Stop complaining; it's Thanksgiving, you're supposed to be giving thanks, not whining," Annabeth chided from the stove. Percy huffed in response. Annabeth ignored him. "Alright, well we finished the mashed potatoes and gravy. That's in the refrigerator, "she listed off, "The peas are also in the fridge, I just started roasting the turkey, which leaves the pie."

"Apple pie!" Percy chimed in.

"Yeah, yeah. Apple. Can you go get me the ingredients?" Annabeth asked as she glanced down her cookbook.

Percy trudged over to their ingredients counter. "What do you need?"

"Apples- "

"No duh. It's apple pie. What kind of apple pie wouldn't have apples in it?"

"Stop interrupting me! Anyways, we need apples, butter, flour, sugar..." she listed off all the ingredients she needed. Percy brought them over then went back to his blue cookies.

"Butter.. flour... hey, wait a minute. Where are the apples?" she frowned at Percy. "Did you, by any chance, forget the apples for our _apple _pie?"

"No, I'm sure I got them! They probably rolled off somewhere." He went on all fours, peering under tables and chairs. No apples. "Um... maybe they're still in the bag." No apples. "Uh. Well. They just disappeared. Yeah, that's it. They disappeared." The excuse sounded lame, even to him.

Annabeth snorted. "Seaweed Brain. Forgot the most important ingredient. Well then, I guess we're going grocery shopping again."

"I can go by myself, you know. You don't have to come if you don't want to."

"And risk you going there and forgetting to buy apples again? No thanks."

"I'm not _that _dim," Percy said reproachfully as he shrugged on his jacket.

"You'd be surprised." Annabeth snorted again, then walked out the door, Percy close behind.

* * *

><p>"So many apples," Percy observed as they tried to figure out which type to take. "Who knew apples could be so hard to pick?" He leaned against a shelf full of apples.<p>

"Percy, don't do that. It's dangerous,"Annabeth said absentmindedly as she picked up some ripe-looking Fuji apples.

"Some people worry too much." He snagged a shopping cart and started to ride around on it. Annabeth considered telling him to stop, then deciding that it wouldn't do much good anyways, turned back to the apples.

Ka-_boom!_

Annabeth's head immediately snapped up. She watched in horror as a shelf of oranges that Percy had crashed into came toppling down.

Workers rushed in, grumbling. "Watch where you're going, young man. We'll let you off this time, but next time..." the manager trailed off menacingly.

"Sorry," Percy said, then tried to look contrite as he walked towards Annabeth.

"So much for not being that dim," she rolled her eyes then went to buy the apples. Percy grinned crazily and followed.

* * *

><p>"This time, you have to help me make the apple pie. We lost so much time because a certain not-<em>that<em>-dim person forgot to buy a key ingredient." Annabeth rolled her eyes, huffing.

"Will you _please _stop griping on about that? I said I was sorry."

"Whatever. Get the flour ready; mix it in with the butter while I ready the apples." She started to chop up the fruit while Percy opened the flour.

Suddenly, he got an idea. He slowly looked up from his bag of flour. Annabeth noticed the movement and glanced up, too.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Percy said, smirking.

She looked slightly suspicious, but she went back to her fruit.

"Hi-ya!" Percy yelled as he launched a handful of flour at her face. Annabeth screamed in surprise.

"PERCY!" she yelled. He rolled around on the ground, laughing.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain? You think this is cool? Well, two can play the game," she muttered as she grabbed an egg and threw it at him. It exploded all over his shirt and on the ground.

"Not cool, Wise Girl. Not cool at all."

Then it turned into an all out food fight. In the end, they had wasted all their ingredients and the kitchen was a huge mess.

"Great, Percy. This is all your fault,"Annabeth frowned, irritated. Her hair was streaked with white flour, and her shirt was covered in random ingredients. Percy, who was lying on the floor, was worse. Annabeth got up and walked toward the cleaning supplies, but then slipped on an egg shell.

"Oomph!" she grunted as she slid and landed on something soft. She found herself laying on top of Percy, their faces one inch apart.

Percy grinned. "I see you are attracted to me." He tried to kiss her, but then-

"Hey Percy, are you done with the dinner yet?" His mother flung open the kitchen door. "It smells wonderf- _What did you do? And what in the name of Hades are you doing?_"

Annabeth scrambled off of Percy. "Um, sorry Mrs. Jackson. I, uh, slipped and, um, landed on your son. I'll clean up this mess. I mean, we'll clean up this mess. Right, Percy?"

Sally backed out the door. Somehow, they detected a hint of a smile on her face. "Oh no, don't let me bother you guys. Carry on."

Annabeth immediately flushed red. Percy picked himself up from the floor, brushing himself off.

"And all because of apple pie, "Annabeth murmured to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ohmygoodness that was so cliche ._. Sorry guys xD Cliche and cheesy.**

**Anyways, I hope it wasn't too bad. R&R! :)**

**~love-serenades**


End file.
